


Naegi Drabble

by Naegiri_Addict



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegiri_Addict/pseuds/Naegiri_Addict
Summary: Regret, that's what he felt like, knowing he'll never see her again.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 9





	Naegi Drabble

Never give up on hope Makoto, I'll always be there by your side 

**Why? Out of all the people she cares about, why would she sacrifice her life for me?**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!?!?!?!" Why? OUT OF EVERYONE!!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER!!!!

2 weeks ago

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?!"

"Shhh!! She could hear us!" the luckster instantly shushed his companion Aoi.

They were on a 2-hour break after protecting a lot of people from Tokyo, away from the despair.

As per usual, Makoto spends his break with Kyoko since this has become a routine for both of them. They went to the cafeteria and as soon as Makoto was about to sit down, someone grabs his wrist. And by someone I mean Aoi.

"Umm, Kyoko! Can I borrow Makoto for a sec?" She asked politely.

Kyoko glared at Aoi. The 'I have a bad feeling of what you're about to let out' kind of glare.

"I think you need to ask him that, not me." Kyoko then glanced at Makoto who was confused as a puppy losing its mother.

"It's yes then!! Come on Makoto!!" She then gripped his wrist tightly and pulled Makoto away from Kyoko and to another table, away from the detective. Makoto, who looked hurt from the grip, turned his head to Kyoko's direction and smiled.

\-------------------------------------

After the final killing game, Makoto greets the 77th class and thanks to them for assisting in halting the hope video from being published throughout the world.

Makoto waves them goodbye as they sailed away from the city. They looked so happy and healthy. He was glad that he made the right decision on continuing the Neo World Program project, thanks to Chihiro, Alter Ego, Aoi, Togami, and........

_ Kyoko  _

\-------------------------------------

"So you're telling me, you haven't confessed yet?" Aoi glared at Makoto who awkwardly smiled.

She did an eye-roll and looks at Kyoko who was conversing with the lower ranks like Makoto himself.

"I'll just have to find the right time to confess. Besides, what if she doesn't love me back?" Makoto gawked at his food. He hasn't touched it since Aoi dragged him.

Makoto couldn't blame Kyoko. She was WAY too out of his league.

Despite being called the **Ice Queen** or the **Emotionless Freak** , Kyoko was one of the most intelligent and quick-witted people he's come across with. The way she can tell what you're thinking just by looking at your expressions. Her agility, her logic, everything about her.

Not only that, but she's also very gorgeous and stunning. The way her lavender-colored hair flows, her purple amethyst eyes, her pale but fair skin. Now they're grown-ups, she has gotten a lot smarter and prettier.

"Is that what you think?" Makoto then snapped back to reality, hearing Aoi's voice. "What are you implying?"

"Well, as her 2nd BFF, I have seen a lot of things that signifies, her feelings for you."

Makoto quietly listens to her while sneaking out glances to Kyoko from time to time.

"For example, the way she secretly glances at you or how she smiles more often when you're around. You do notice that she blushes frequently when you smile right?"

Makoto froze all beet red. Did.... Did she honestly do those things?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand. She told me that she **loves** you as well!!"

\--------------------------------------------------

He was too late, he couldn't confess to her in time, he regretted not being able to confront his feelings, he regrets not being able to spend enough time with her. And now that she's gone, he felt more regrets than ever.

As Makoto mourns her death, crying. He felt a shiver down his spine, but a warm and safe kind of shiver.

Little did he know, it was Kyoko's spirit, embracing him. She also felt regrets. But it was too late and she can't do anything else except being there for him in spirit.

Believing that Kyoko is there with him, he had a sudden burst of confidence and determination.

_I'll keep moving forward!! For Kyoko!! She gave me her hope, and I will bring it with me every day!! I can't let her down. She may have died, but she will always be there, watching me._

Makoto silently looks at his palm, covered with her blood, clenches it, and silently whispers:

_You are my hope, Kyoko. I won't give up, for you. I will move forward towards the future we all planned..._

**_ I Love You. And I'll forever do. _ **

And just like that, Kyoko gave her last embrace to him and left, smirking.

_**I Love You Too, Makoto** _


End file.
